Wait for
by Chococinno Brown Sugar
Summary: Menunggu adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkan Tetsuro, seperti apa pun bentuk dan alasannya, tapi kalau Kenma yang minta, mau berjam-jam menunggu pun, Tetsuro rela. KuroKen! warn! OOC, typos.


**Wait For..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Menunggu adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkan Tetsuro, seperti apa pun bentuk dan alasannya, tapi kalau Kenma yang minta, mau berjam-jam menunggu pun, Tetsuro rela.**

.

 **HQ © Furudate-sensei**

 **Fiction story by Chococinno Brown Sugar**

 **Kuro Tetsuro x Kozume Kenma**

.

 **Warn! Ini adalah cerita yang tidak jelas dan tidak padat, jangan menyesal kalau –terlanjur- baca, dan kemudian sakit mata. Dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan batin pribadi, tidak ada maksud lain.**

 **.**

.

Kuro Tetsurou menguap malas, di sudut matanya menggenang likuid, penanda bahwa si kucing hitam sedang bosan setengah mati, kantung kertas bekas makan siangnya bersatu dengan serakan daun-daun kering di bawah kaki, padahal ada plakat besar disana, bahwa membuang sampah sembarangan adalah haram.

Taman itu tidak seramai hari lain, aroma musim gugur menguar bersama angin, pohon pohon ekasia besar memayungi dari sinar matahari.

Kursi yang sengaja dibuat berjejer mengikuti kontur jalan terasa sangat lenggang walaupun beberapa lansia eksis disana, sekedar mengingat masa muda atau mengajak anjing jalan-jalan. Tetsuro tidak peduli, pun ketika beberapa pejalan kaki mencoba menyapa, Tetsuro hanya balas tersenyum dengan wajah asinnya, akhirnya para manusia malang itu berhenti beramah-taman dengannya.

Menunggu adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkannya, apalagi di hari libur seperti ini, enaknya bergelung dengan selimut sambil bermain ponsel, pokoknya tidak ada alasan untuk berdiam diri di luar ruangan sambil menunggu, tapi masalahnya yang meminta adalah Kozume Kenma, sahabat masa kecilnya. Kenma memintanya untuk mengantar ke _game center_ demi permainan yang entah apa itu, Tetsuro tak paham yang katanya baru dirilis kemarin, dan Kenma sudah menunggu rilisnya sejak sekian bulan lalu, Tetsuro jadi tidak tega menolak.

Sebelumnya mereka sudah sepakat untuk bertemu di taman setelah makan siang, makanya karena tidak ingin terlambat, Tetsuro sengaja membeli burger di sana, tapi malah Kenma yang terlambat.

Arloji hitam metalik dilirik tanpa minat, seharusnya pria kecil bersurai emas itu sudah datang sekitar satu jam lalu, dan -lagi- sialnya Tetsuro lupa membawa ponsel pintar untuk menghubungi pria kecil itu.

Jejari panjang dan kokoh miliknya terselip diantara helai rambut, menjambak diri sendiri untuk sekedar membunuh rasa kantuk, Tetsuro kembali menguap.

Tidak ada hal yang bisa dilakukan saat menunggu, mau jajan lagi pun, uang Tetsuro sudah nyaris limit, selama satu jam ia melongo seperti orang idiot, mengusak tanah, melirik sana-sini, dan renik gerak serupa.

Oke cukup, kesabaran Tetsuro habis juga. Bukan sih, bukan dia marah pada Kenma, tapi ia rasa Kenma mungkin lupa atau ada urusan mendadak, pokoknya kalau tentang Kenma, Tetsuro selalu berfikir positif –dan masokis-

Setelah satu jam menunggu, Tetsuro memilih menyerah, biarlah nanti ia hubungi Kenma lewat surel, ia ingin secepat mungkin sampai di rumah.

Baru saja tubuhnya beranjak, satu lengan bajunya ditahan dari belakang, Tetsuro menoleh dengan reaksi lamban, tak tertarik.

"K..Ku..Kuroo"

Saat timbre yang dikenalnya menyebut nama, barulah Tetruro berbalik sepenuhnya untuk menemukan sosok Kenma yang kelelahan.

"Ku..kuroo... Maaf aku terlambat, aku tersesat" kalimat itu terucap patah-patah, nafasnya tersenggal, peluh membingkai sosok manis itu, Tetsuro mau tak mau menampilkan senyum terbaiknya, mengusak surai setengah basah oleh keringat itu.

"Kau berkeringat" nada bicaranya pula melunak, ia tahu Kozume Kenma berlari sekuat tenaga, pasti karena anak buta arah itu tidak ingin terlambat -walaupun sudah- mengingat Kenma sangat tidak suka berkeringat, ia sudah berusaha amat keras nampaknya.

"Otsukaree"

Kenma tidak memiliki banyak variasi pada air mukanya, cenderung datar dan tak terbaca, namun saat ini Tetsuro dapat melihat –sekilas- rona merah pada wajahnya kala ia melepas cengkraman Kenma pada lengan bajunya dan membawanya kedalam genggaman.

"Tunggu sebentar ya" ucap Kuro sambil berlalu pergi, padahal Kenma belum mengiyakan. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi yang sedari tadi di duduki Tetsuro, mengistirahatkan diri seraya mengecek luka di lutut.

Saat ia berlari di tikungan, ia tersandung dan jatuh tersungkur hingga lututnya terluka. Wajahnya sedikit meringis menahan perih ketika memijit-mijit lukanya yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

Ia baru menyadari satu hal penting, bahwa mencari itu tidak seindah dicari, dimana biasanya ialah yang selalu jadi pihak yang menunggu, pihak yang dicari, saat ini rasanya ia sangat ingin mengapresiasi sikap Tetsuro yang selalu ada untuknya, mencarinya saat ia tersesat, menampilkan wajah khawatirnya.

"Melamun saja" satu benda dingin ditempelkan di pipi dari belakang, Kenma menoleh pada sosok Tetsuro yang mau repot-repot membelikannya minuman.

"Kuroo, terimakasih" si Kucing tertawa ringan menanggapi ucapan Kenma, ia melanjutkan "Kau selalu ada untukku, mencariku saat aku tersesat, selalu mau diminta antar, aku merasa... aku beruntung mengenalmu"

Oke cukup. Pujian dari pria kecil bersurai dwiwarna itu adalah hal yang langka, dan berpotensi meledakkan hati seorang Tetsuro.

"Ayo, kau mau membeli game kan? Kau tidak ingin kehabisannya kan?" tidak sanggup untuk memberi apresiasi, ia memilih mengalihkan. Lengan kenma yang menggenggam minuman isotonik darinya digenggam, mengarahkannya untuk berjalan mengikuti.

Kalau ada orang yang mampu membuat lelaki kucing garong yang emosinya mudah menyala macam Tetsuro luluh, dia adalah Kozume Kenma, lihat saja, disuruh menunggu satu jam tanpa ponsel, di tengah keramaian, ia tidak marah, sama sekali tidak menampilkan muka kesal, malah tersenyum tulus yang hanya kepada Kenma ia perlihatkan.

"Eumm" Kenma menunduk, berjalan mengikuti Tetsuro dengan lengan saling bertaut.

"Tapi kita harus mengobati lukamu dulu sebelum berkencan"

"Kita tidak kencan." Ia membantah, dan sekali lagi wajahnya merona.

"Kita kencan"

"Tidak"

.

.

.

End.

Dah gitu aja. /apasi

Ini cerita mengalir begitu aja pas buka ms word, jari saya gak sengaja membuat fiksi gak jelas ini, karena otak gak ada di jari, jadi jangan salahkan wkwkwkw /ditimpuk

Salam hangat dan salam kenal,

Chococinno Brown Sugar.


End file.
